New Changes
by Marlie Forever
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is still going on strong. But now they have kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! The first episode of my first series! It's my b-day! WOOHOO!**

**Wen/Olivia's kids:**

**Billy Wendell Gifford Age: 13: Billy is a calm, normal teenage boy. He thinks it's really cool that his parents are famous. Hobbies are keyboard, guitar, singing, and rapping. He has blonde hair with no red streaks or freckles. Billy is a momma's boy.**

**Kyra Olivia Gifford Age: 8: Kyra is like Olivia. Shy and talented. She and Billy don't get along. But they'll be there for each other when they need each other. Hobbies are singing, keyboard, guitar, and bugging Billy. Kyra has red hair with blonde streaks and A LOT of freckles! Kyra s a daddy's girl.**

**Charlie/Mo's kids:**

**Kristina Mohini Delgado Age: 13:**

**Kristina is a spitting image of Mo. She's very smart and calm. She thinks it cool that her parents are famous. Her hobbies are bass, drums, and singing. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's going through the same thing Mo went through. She works extra hard just to please them. If Mo knew that, she would do her best to stop it. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Kristina is a daddy's girl.**

**Devon Charles Delgado Age: 4:**

**Devon is the sweetest thing ever! He loves Mo and Charlie more than anything. He says when he grows up he wants to be like Charlie. He doesn't really have any hobbies. He really cares about Kristina when she's frustrated about school. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. Devon is a momma's boy.**

**Nicholas Charles-Thomas Delgado Age: 2:**

**Nicholas or Nicky as everyone calls him looks like Charlie. He doesn't have any hobbies yet. But you can guess what they're going to be. Nicky is a daddy's boy.**

**Scott/Stella's kids:**

**Alex Scott Pickett Age: 13:**

**Alex is a jock. But opposite of Ray. He has a crush on Kristina. But he knows Charlie will **_**KILL **_**him. He plays Soccer. He's pretty popular in school. He plays guitar. He wants to make his own band with everybody else. He's rebellious like Stella. But calm like Scott. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Alex is a daddy's boy.**

**Jenna Stella Pickett Age: 13:**

**Jenna looks like Stella. She hates soccer. She loves music. She and Alex are twins, but the kind that don't look alike. She plays guitar. She has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Jenna is a momma's girl.**

**Next ep is tomorrow!**


	2. Normal Day

Billy's Pov

I ran away with one of Kyra's little dolls.

"Billy! Give it back NOW!" Kyra yelled.

"Or what?"

That's when dad came down. "Billy. Give it back now." Dad said sternly. He can be fun. At times. But when it comes to daddy's little girl, the claws come out. I gave it back and she hugged dad. Ugh, such a daddy's girl. It sick.

_**AT MARLIE'S HOUSE**_

Mo's Pov

It was a normal day. Nicky was napping. Devon was watching "Jake and the never land pirates." And Kristina was in her room studying. Everybody says she's exactly like me. It's true. Mother like Daughter right? I felt small arms wrap around my legs. "Momma?" I smiled at Devon and picked him up. "Yes Devy? What is it?" I said softly.

"Daddy."

"What about Daddy baby?"

"I miss daddy."

"But daddy didn't go anywhere. Daddy's upstairs Dev." I put him down and he ran upstairs. He's so adorable!

Charlie's Pov

I walked down the hall and Devon ran into me. "Whoa Dev, you okay Buddy?" I asked picking him up? He just nodded. "Hi daddy! I missed you!" I just laughed. "I was up here the whole time Dev."

"Okay. Daddy, where's Tina?"

"In her room buddy." He ran off to Kristina's room. He really loves his big sister.

Kristina's Pov

I was studying like the wind! I already knew this stuff. But it doesn't hurt to be sure right? I just wanted to be like mom. Smart, talented, and Beautiful. But I have to work for it. Devon ran into my room. I loved the little guy. But I needed to study.

"Hi Tina. What you doin'?"

"Nothing Devy. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I missed you. You busy?"

"Yeah. I'll play with you later 'kay Dev?"

" 'Kay. I'll play with Mommy."

_**AT SCOLLA'S HOUSE**_

Stella's Pov

I was sitting on Scott's lap. Then my two teenage angles came home arguing. _Joy. _

"I don't care Alex! It's disgusting!"

"No it's not! It's totally normal for a guy to say that!"

"Will the both of you stop! Now I don't know what you two fighting about _this time!_ And I don't want to. So since you guys can't talk without screaming at each other, go to your rooms **NOW!**" I said to them sorta yelling. They went. "That was sorta harsh Stells" Scott said. "I know. But I just needed them to stop!"

**Well I hoped you liked it!**

**Billy: Why'd you make Kyra such a daddy's girl?**

**Me: I don't know. But what girl isn't?**

**Billy: True dat...True dat.**

**Devon: Well watch the next episode and I'll do something very adorable in the next one! *smiles***


	3. Greatest Prize

**Hello everybody! Here you go peoples!**

Alex's Pov

I was really board. So I got my laptop and went on Facebook. I saw that Kristina was on, so I messaged her.

**Alex Pickett: Heyy tina! Wat up?**

**Kristina "Cutie" Delgado: Heyy buddy boy! And da sky is up! Doy to doy!**

**Alex Pickett: Ha! I guess ur right! Jenna gettin on my nerves!**

**Kristina "Cutie" Delgado: Dont go all That's So Raven on me Alex! Heh heh!**

**Alex Pickett: im not gurl! Wish Devon was my wittle bro! wish I had a wittle bro!**

**Kristina "Cutie" Delgado: yep! Who doesn't luv da wittle guy? And maybe aunt stella and uncle scott will have another baby! Pray 4 a boy!**

**Alex Pickett: maybe. Well I c u later kris! Bye bye girlfriend!**

**Kristina "Cutie" Delgado: Bye boyfriend! Tell ur rents I said hi hi hi hi hi!**

I laughed. She's so cute!

**Alex Pickett: Kay kay!**

_Kristina "Cutie" Delgado is offline._

I looked at her profile picture. She was hugging Devon and Nicky with them all looking into the camera smiling. I was only looking at her. I'm in love with her. I picked up my piano and started playing a song I wrote for her.

**I'll intend the August Sun,**

**The light shines on your eyes and I have won,**

**I have won. In a day of sadness**

**When my self-esteem is lowest**

**There you are**

**I have won.**

**I have won the greatest prize**

**Just to look into your eyes.**

**Never look away**

**I'll never leave this place**

**If you're still standing here**

**And I can see your face**

**I have won the greatest prize**

**Oh I am in my paradise**

**Oh I have won the greatest prize**

**Oh I am in my paradise**

**And when I am around you**

**All my worries wonder off on different times**

**Different times**

**And when you speak so softly**

**I'm in trance and cannot move or blink an eye**

**Blink an eye**

**I have won the greatest prize**

**Just to look into your eyes**

**Never look away**

**I'll never leave this place**

**If you're still standing here**

**And I can see your face**

**Oh I have won the greatest prize**

**Oh I am in my paradise**

**Oh I have won the greatest prize**

**Oh I am in my paradise**

**Lift me up**

**Sooth me down**

**Turn my head**

**Spin me round**

**Shake my heart twist my world**

**Please just stay right where you are girl**

**I'll never look away**

**I'll never leave this place**

**If you're still standing here**

**And I can see your face**

**I have won the greatest prize**

**Oh I am in my paradise**

**Oh I have won the greatest prize**

**Oh I am in my paradise**

**Oh I have won the greatest prize**

**Oh I am in my paradise**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na**

I kept smiling thinking about the one I love.

**Alex: If you tell anyone I sang like that, I'LL **_**KILL**_** YOU!**

**Me:**_**Graphic!**_

**Mo: Great song Alex! Who's it about?**

**Me: Oh it's about... HMPH!**

***Alex covers my mouth***

**Alex: Nobody. *nervous smile***

**Charlie: Oh well it's a great song.**

**Stella: Yeah good job baby!**

**Scott: You rock buddy!**

**Wen: Nice piano playing Al!**

**Jenna: Yeah you didn't suck!**

**Nicky: Yay!**

**Me: Uhh-huh.**

**Kristina: Nice work Alex.**

**Alex:* blushes***

**Me: Watch the next episode and Michael Jackson will come back to life!**

**Random Reviewer: REALLY?**

**Me: No…**


	4. New Babies and a Bad Phone Call

**Hey! Just to answer some questions: No Alex and Kristina aren't dating!**

**At Wenlivia's house**

Olivia's Pov

I walked into the living room. Kyra was playing with dolls. Billy was on his labtop. "Hey guys. Me and dad have something to say." I told them. "What is it mom?" Billy asked. "Mom's having a baby!" They both smiled. "Cool! Finally, I get a brother!" Billy exclaimed. "Yay! A sister!" Kyra yelled and started dancing around. We both smiled at each other. I thought they'd be mad about it. "Are we gonna tell everybody else?" Kyra asked. "Of cource Princess." Wen said picking up Kyra.

**At Marlie's House**

Charlie's Pov

"Dada!" Nicky yelled. I picked him up. "What's wrong Nicky?" I asked my toddler. "Sam-Sam on dada!" (**I don't own the sam sam thing. DOP does.) **I smiled and turned it up. He crawled on my lap and put his hand on my cheast and his thumb in his mouth. He just staired at the TV. Mo walked in and kissed me. "Hi babe." She said. I put my free arm around her. "Hey. Where's Devon and Kristina?" I haven't seen Kristina all day. And I think Devon was upstairs. " 'Tina is sleeping. And Dev is in his room playing." She said to me. She put her head on my shoulders. Nicky took his thumb out of his mouth. "Mama. Dwink?" He asked Mo. "Are you thirsty Nicky?" She asked him. He nodded. "Be right back Char." She said picking up Nicky. The phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie. It's Victoria!"

"Victoria? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get back together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I still love you Char."

"Victoria. Not to be rude. But that's a really stupid question. I told you in collage that I was marrying Mo. It's been 10 years. I have **THREE** kids. Why would you even think I would consider taking you back _now?_"

"Charlie. I'm giving you one last chance. Take me back, or you'll be sorry!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Good-bye my crazy ex girlfriend from High-School." And with that, I hung up. Mo walked back with Nicky who was holding his Spider Man sippy cup. "Who was on the phone babe?" She asked me. "Nobody." I said calmly. "Oh well okay." She said looking a little suspicious. What'd Victoria mean when she said I'd be sorry? Eh, probably nothing.

**At Scolla's House**

I didn't know how to tell him. _Scott, I'm having another baby. I've known for 5 weeks. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner?_ No, not like that. I walked in our room. "Baby. I need to tell you something." I said sorta shakey. "What is it Stell?"

"I'm Pregnant"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!"

"Wait, you're happy?"

"Of cource! I was happy with Alex and Jenna. And I'm happy with this baby."

**The end!**

**Scott: Thanks for giving me another baby Cuban Cutie. *smiles***

**Me: No prob bob. **

**Charlie: What is Victoria gonna do?**

**Me: Sorry. You'll have to wait. Until tomorrow Charlie.**

**Wen: Thanks for making Kyra and Billy happy about the baby. *hugs her***

**Me: You are welcome Wendell!**

**Charlie: DON'T watch the next episode of New Changes unless you want to see something bad happen!**

**Wen: NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!**

**Scott: YEAH! WATCH IT! PLEASE!**

**Me: If you don't….. *pulls out a bat* you might never see your mother again. LET'S JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT!**


End file.
